


Forsaken

by eb18490



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: "I need you to promise."





	Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new style of writing I'm experimenting with, let me know what you think!

There was a knock on the door of the safe house and within seconds it was answered, the man on the inside gawking as he saw the friend he’d been fighting so hard to protect. His hair was long, like the last time anyone had seen him. He didn’t look like he’d shaved in a few days, and his eyes, creased with worry, were surrounded by shadows alluding to many long nights of sleeplessness.

Bucky had a young woman in his arms, her hair draping over his left as he held her carefully. She was quite pretty, and only a few years into her twenties. Her expression was one of peacefulness, unaware of the danger heading straight for her.

“I need you to take care of her.” He told the blonde, sliding the unconscious body of his lover into his arms. “I need you to promise.”

Steve nodded, his jaw clenched. There would be no reason for his assistance had there not been a dire emergency, and he was willing to help, no matter what the cost. With the amount of risks he’d taken so far, there was already no going back. There were no other options.

“Don’t let them get to her. I’m trusting you.”

“Okay.”

His friend looked him dead in the eyes. “I need her. She has been the only thing making me want to fight. But they’ve found us. Found her. I’m afraid for her life. I don’t want to know what they’d do to her if they got her.”

He was always to selfless. Caring not for himself but for some young woman he couldn’t have known for more than a few years.

“Does she know about all of this yet?”

“Yes. I told her a while ago. She’s been on the run with me, even though I’ve told her again and again it’s too dangerous. So I put my foot down and called you about the safe house. They know where I am, and they’re coming for me. We argued, and I-“ He looked down at the unconscious form again. “I did what I had to do to get her here.”

Both men looked up as loud crashes ensued outside the building. Gunshots, and squealing tires.

“I trust you with all of my being. Keep her safe. Keep her close. Please, don’t let them get to her.”

“Should I tell her you’re sorry? About leaving her here, if she asks?”

The man looked once more at his lover, touching her limp hand gently before his expression hardened. “No. I can never be sorry for doing something to protect her. I’d do this over again in a heartbeat.”

He let go of the girl’s limp hand and fled the building, becoming one with the night.


End file.
